The invention concerns the dejuicing of harvested grapes.
It is known that so-called "static" dejuicing is effected by placing the harvested grapes in a tank having a grid at the bottom through which the juice is allowed to flow naturally. This removes the first 30 to 50% of the liquid content of the harvested grapes.
Sometimes additional, so-called "dynamic" dejuicing is then employed in which the harvested grapes are moved along a grid, usually by an endless screw. Approximately 70 to 80% of the initial liquid content of the harvested grapes is removed by static dejuicing followed by dynamic dejuicing.
To extract more than this 70 to 80% of the juice, instead of further dejuicing an extremely vigorous mechanical pressing action is applied to the harvested grapes to obtain the so-called "press juice", as opposed to the so-called "juice from dejuicing" obtained by dejuicing.
The invention is directed to the production of a high-quality juice from dejuicing with a high yield using a simple and easy to use dejuicer.